Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = June 4, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Morgan Fletcher (2009–12) | birthname = Terence Grayson II | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = April Drayton (1995–98) Carly Lockhart (1999–2000, 2003–05, 2015–) Danielle Spencer (2002) Susan Hudson (2005, 2007–08) Italia Parisi (2009) Monique Gilmore (2013–14) | romances = Kira Lee Hannah Fowler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Luther Boudreau (1987–2007) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson | sons = Nico Grayson | daughters = Jasmine Grayson Morgan Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Meredith Robinson | nephews = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Levi Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Leela Grayson | uncles = Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Porter Christine Robinson Vivian Winters | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Grayson Porter | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the son of the series' protagonist Nicholas Grayson. A version of Terence also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Terence and his twin sister Nikki are born onscreen in 1977 to Nick and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. He is name after his paternal grandfather Terry Grayson whom he forges a close bond with as he into real-estate and construction. Though primarily raised onscreen, Terence and Nikki are written out in 1986 years their parents' marriage implodes due to Nick's love affair with Amelia Kane. Terence is reintroduced in 1997 looking to reunite with his former lover Kira Lee. Their romance is plageuged by her sister Mia's meddling and they split in 1998. Terence becomes a photographer and falls in love with aspiring model Hannah Fowler. He also develops a love-to-hate relationship with Carly Lockhart whom he marries in early 1999 after he witnesses her commit murder. After Hannah betrays him with Jeremy Howard, Terence falls in love with Carly. They couple marries three times, and have two children together, Nico and Morgan. In 2000, Terence confesses to the murder upon discovering that Carly is pregnant again, having suffered a miscarriage the first time. Terence is released in 2001 and resumes his romance with Carly. Their second union crumbles when Carly cheats on him when she becomes insecure over Terence's finding his long lost daughter Jasmine. Terence marries Susan Hudson and is written out in 2005. In 2009, Terence is presumed dead after a brief marriage to mob princess Italia Parisi. Terence is revealed to be alive in 2012 and marries Monique Gilmore the following year. Terence and Carly reunite when a teenage Jasmine accidentally his Morgan with a car leaving her comatose. Terence struggles to forgive his father for throwing away their family and like Nikki, finds it hard to accept Nick's other children, specifically his half-brother Adonis. Donnie's introduction not only further destroys Terence's relationship with Nick but also costs Carly her freedom as he uncovers the truth about the murder. Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in June 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda Robinson. Later that year, Nikki is kidnapped and Terence has trouble sleeping through the night without his sister. It gets so bad that his parents are forced to consult a doctor to get him sleep through the night. Fortunately, Nikki rescued and returns on Christmas day. In early 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Yolanda runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Yolanda to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Yolanda and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Yolanda and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Yolanda skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. In the summer of 1995, Yolanda calls home irate to tell Nick that Terence has eloped with his girlfriend. In 1996, Terence becomes a father when his wife gives birth. 1997–2000 Terence returns in July 1997 to announce that he has been separated from his wife April upon discovering that he did not father her son. Meanwhile, Terence is shocked to discover that his former lover Kira Lee gave birth to a daughter who was stillborn. April had lied about Terence wanting the child in a last ditch effort to salvage the marriage. Nikki convinces her brother to stay in town for their father Nick's birthday dinner. Meanwhile, Terence reveals that an injury ruined his chances at a football career and he has gone into photography. Terence becomes a photographer's assistant at "Fresh Faces" modeling agency where he often gets attention from the models because of his rugged good looks. Despite the attention, Terence only has eyes for Kira. After weeks of flirting, Terence convinces Kira to go on a date with him. Terence is disappointed when he learns that Kira has quit modeling to focus on law school. Meanwhile, Kira's sister Mia isn't happy about the duo's budding romance as she blames Terence for ruining Kira's life by getting her pregnant. Terence assures Mia that he will support Kira no matter what she decides. As Nikki is set to marry Dustin Rayburn, Terence is shocked when his cousin Zoe confronts him before the wedding to reveal that Nikki has been lying to Dustin about her son Trey's paternity. Nick and Terence are forced to pull the girls apart when they get into a fight at the church. Terence comforts Nikki after Dustin and Zoe marry instead and Trey's biological father Jeremy Howard threatens to sue for custody. While Terence is happy to spend the holidays with Kira, he blames himself for Kira losing the baby. Meanwhile, Terence and Nick's relationship grows more strained as Terence constantly disrespects Amelia. Terence and Nick get into a fight on Christmas Eve which culminates in Terence spending the night on the floor in Kira dorm. Though Terence wants to distance himself from his father, he can't walk away from Nikki when she needs him most. In 1998, Terence reluctantly transfers to Jericho City University to finish college. He bonds with his grandfather Terry Grayson when he discovers that Terence is in school for business administration. Meanwhile, Terence falls for waitress Hannah Fowler who reveals she has dreams of being a model. Terence breaks it off with Kira who is relieved as she knew the relationship wasn't going anywhere. Terence uses his photography job to get Hannah hired as an amateur model. Just when Terence and Hannah start dating, April comes to Jericho looking to reconcile with Terence. When Terence rejects her, April files for divorce and skips town. In the summer of 1998, Terence is hired by world renowned jewelry designer Palmer Queen to shoot his new custom made jewelry line for a magazine. Terence convinces Palmer to hire Hannah as one of his models. Terence clashes with Carly Lockhart, the obnoxious teen model working the photo shoot. In September 1998, Terence is horrified when he arrives on set to witness Carly push Palmer down a flight of stairs. A hysterical Carly confesses that Palmer tried to force himself on her and she had no choice but to fight him off. Terence wants to call the cops but Carly convinces him not to as she fears no one will believe her. Instead, the two leave the scene and Terence anonymously calls an ambulance. Terence is horrified when the press report that Palmer has died. Later, Terence comes to Hannah and her long lost sister Megan's rescue when he finds them at the mercy of their abusive father Earl Williams. While he helps run Earl out of town, Hannah becomes suspicious of the time Terence has been spending with Carly. He assures her they are just colleagues and Carly is underage. The day after Thanksgiving, Palmer's death is officially ruled a homicide and Terence is shocked when Carly's grandparents, Janet Lockhart and Frank and Caroline Thompson threaten him to keep quiet. Terence assures them that he will not be speaking to the police at all. Terence makes a drunken New Year's Eve confession to a horrified Hannah and she begs him to come forward before the police start asking questions. In 1999, a hysterical Carly breaks down in Terence's arms and begs him to marry her so he doesn't have to testify against her. Though Terence is optimistic the investigation will be dropped, Hannah gives him her blessing to help Carly as she knows what it's like to be at the mercy of an abuser. Terence and Hannah stage a public breakup and he elopes with Carly on January 8, 1999. Terence assures Hannah and Carly's angry boyfriend Jordan Fox that the will marriage annulled as soon as the murder investigation closes. Terence is horrified when the police issue and warrant for Nikki's arrest as she is the prime suspect in Palmer's murder. Terence tells Carly about his plans to come forward and she freaks out. Terence later finds Carly has overdosed on sleeping pills and rushes her to the hospital. Terence is devastated when the Queen family attorney announces plans to pursue the death penalty in the trial. Fortunately, the Grayson family bands together to stall Nikki's execution while they continue searching for the real killer. The one thing Terence can celebrate is his engagement to Hannah. However, Terence is devastated in May 1999 when Hannah elopes with Jeremy and helps him win custody of Trey. Though Terence suspects Hannah is being blackmailed, she rejects him anyway. Hours before Nikki's execution, Palmer's granddaughter Donna reveals that her mentally deranged Austin killed Palmer. The Graysons are ecstatic when Nikki is exonerated and Terence is relieved when Carly awakens from her coma. Terence comforts Carly after she splits with Jordan due to his affair with another woman. After he graduates from college, Terence goes to work for his grandfather permanently at Grayson Enterprises. Terence convinces Carly to accompany him to the Fox family's annual 4th of July party where he professes his love for her. At Carly's insistence, Terence moves back in with his father. Meanwhile, Terence and Carly panic when evidence surfaces that exonerates Austin Queen in Palmer's murder forcing the police to reopen the investigation. The Graysons and the Lockharts come together to organize an anniversary party for Terence and Carly. Living so close to Nikki again, Terence is riddled with guilt and turns to alcohol during the holidays. Meanwhile, Nikki confides in Terence that she doesn't know if her husband Aiden is her the father of her unborn child. During the anniversary party in January 2000, Terence gets drunk and apologizes to Nikki for betraying her. She suspects that he told someone about her baby's paternity but Carly distracts her long enough to get Terence away from everyone. In March 2000, Terence is ecstatic when Carly reveals she's pregnant. Terence wants to tell everyone but Carly is nervous as she feels it is too soon. In May 2000, during their grandfather Terry's birthday dinner, Nick overhears Warren and Terence discussing Palmer's murder investigation. Nick is irate realizing Terence chose Carly over Nikki and forces him to come clean. Nikki wants to turn Carly in but Terence stops her by revealing that Carly is pregnant with his child. Terence comforts Carly when suffers a miscarriage in June 2000 and convinces her to keep quiet fearing she will end up in prison if his family finds out. To protect Carly, Terence confesses to Palmer's murder himself. The news goes public during the Fox family's annual 4th of July party causing Nikki to go into labor. When Terence visits Nikki and her daughter Raven, she tries to convince him to change recant his confession before he has to turn himself in, and Terence ask her if she would've been OK giving birth to a child in prison. Terence and Nick reconcile during his birthday party in August 2000 and Terence reports to jail on August 23, 2000. Terence is ecstatic when Carly visits him and reveals that she thinks she is pregnant again. Terence shocks his family when he suddenly divorces Carly in October 2000. 2012–2016 2017– Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker – now Nicholas Grayson – has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Yolanda raises the twins in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. Yolanda ships the rebellious teen Nikki back to Jericho City in early 1993 while Terence opts to stay in boarding school. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of making it to the NFL. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1977 births Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family Category:Twins